


too too too fast

by blueberrykurt



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Makeup, fight, kinda angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrykurt/pseuds/blueberrykurt
Summary: “Are you hurt?” “No.” “Then why are there bruises all over your face?“ OR Jake gets hurt and despite the fight the two of you had earlier, he comes to see you anyway.





	too too too fast

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr: alexs-ummers.  
> Feedback is always appreciated!

Jake didn’t always think about the consequences of things. He wasn’t thinking about what you’d think, what would happen to him; Jake makes a choice and stands by it, whatever it may be. He wasn’t always this impulsive, but when so many things were rushing through his head, he couldn’t help it.

He was on a case with Boyle, always burying himself in work when something else in his life was wrong. They were tracking down a man who invaded homes, stealing things and hurting people when they got in his way. Jake’s head wasn’t in it, his thoughts plagued by you for the entirety of the case. Boyle continued pestering him about the sunken look on his face. Jake was always upbeat, full of energy, but everyone could tell something was going on based on the way he tried to bury himself in work. Amy knew something was wrong when Jake was actually focusing on paperwork for once. 

The two of you had gotten in a fight earlier in the week, one so bad that you settled on not seeing Jake for awhile. He wanted to call you, wanted to show up and make amends, but he knew when you needed your space. Jake and you could butt heads every so often, but never like this. Jake always had a certain wall built between the two of you, you were serious, sure, but Jake didn’t want you hurt, didn’t want to open himself up just to be pushed away. You began to notice it with the little things, when he’d evade serious questions about the future, about his feelings, try to brush over an argument. The bigger things scared him, not that you blamed him, but not every argument could be fixed with a funny quip. 

“I’ll go left, you go right.” Jake told Charles, nodding his head in the opposite direction. 

Charles trusted Jake’s judgement, beginning his journey to the right, gun drawn, eyes scanning for the suspect. 

Jake made his way to the left, barely thinking about the man they were trying to find. Everyone would tell him to take a day off, but he insisted nothing was wrong. 

He’s not paying attention when his gun is hit out of his hands, sliding across the cement floor of the abandoned building. The sound startles him, so does the face of the man they’ve been looking for. Jake attempts to duck out of the way, but a fist collides against his face, anyway. “Ah! What the hell?” He stumbles back, clutching his cheek before he gets his foothold. “Boyle!” He yells, hoping Charles is close enough to hear the encounter. Jake’s eyes widen as the suspect closes in on him, trying to assess the situation. He could run, but he doesn’t, instead rushing at the man, attempting to knock him down. It doesn’t go as planned, the two men wrestle around with each other, the suspect pushing Jake to the ground. The cold cement scrapes against his cheek, a grunt escaping the detective's mouth. He certainly didn’t think about that. 

Suddenly the weight is lifted off of him as Charles pulls the man back, the sound of handcuffs fills Jake’s ears, but it barely registers due to the pain. He definitely didn’t get any punches in that time. He can hear Charles’ voice reading the suspect his rights as Jake pushes himself up from the ground, a headache already forming. He rubs his head before he grabs his discarded gun and follows Boyle back to the car, the suspect being placed in the back. “Hey, you okay?” Charles finally asks, getting a good look at his friend. 

Jake brushes off the comment, shrugging his shoulders. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a couple bruises.” He lies and Charles can read him so easily, but for once, he doesn’t mention it. 

“You should still get looked at.” Boyle tells him, climbing into the driver’s seat of the car. Jake doesn’t plan on taking his advice, his thoughts still clouded by you despite his pain. 

“Yeah, yeah. I will.” He gets in the car, Boyle’s music filling the space. It’s quiet other than the music and the man in the back sighing heavily.

Jake could have gotten killed back there, all because he wasn’t focused. He decides he needs to fix that once the car pulls up to the station, at least that’s what he’s telling himself as he makes a beeline to his car instead of taking the suspect in. “You got it, Boyle? I’ll be back.” He throws a glance to Charles, finding a worried look on his friend’s face, but Jake brushes it off, starting his car. He’s got that determined look on his face, even though his heart is beating out of his chest and his face stings, chest heavy with emotion and pain. Jake needs to see you, needs to know everything will be fine, but the closer he gets to your apartment, the more he starts to doubt going there.

Jake parks the car and starts walking up to your apartment. You never told him how much time you needed, maybe he should leave. He never listens to his rational thoughts, instead knocking on your door. 

He watches your face drop as soon as the door opens, but worry fills your eyes after you take in his state. “Jake, what are you doing here?  **Are you hurt?** ” You want to reach out to him, drag him inside to tend to his bruises, to his heart, but you’re still wary. 

“ **No.** It’s nothing.” He answers, not sure where to go from here. Does he apologize? Get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness? Jake wasn’t the best when it came to navigating relationships, but he wants to make it work with you, no matter what. 

“ **Then why are there bruises all over your face?** ” You ask, finally reaching out to take his hand into yours. He doesn’t say anything, letting you sit him down on the couch as you gather some first-aid supplies. You want to ask him what happened and them scold him for being reckless, but it doesn’t seem right. You take the spot next to him, wetting the cotton ball with peroxide. You reach up tentatively, pressing it to his wounds. 

Jake is looking at you with a blank expression like he’s trying to read you. You keep yourself busy, eyes avoiding his own. You wish he wouldn’t have shown up here, seeing him so upset all because of you makes your heart ache for him. It is so easy for you to fix it, to reach out and caress his face, telling him how you were both wrong. It’s not that simple, as much as you want it to be, as much as Jake wants it to be. 

You finish tending to the cuts, packing away all the supplies and placing them on the coffee table. You turn back to him, Jake still hasn’t said a word, so out of the ordinary for him. “What happened?” You finally break the silence, finally meet his eyes. 

He seems to snap out of it at your words, “Uh, I was looking for a suspect. Caught me off guard.” The answer is simple, but it still worries you. His job could be so dangerous, more so if he wasn’t paying attention, wasn’t giving it his all. 

That’s when you begin to crack, the thought of losing him always at the back of your mind. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” You bring your hand to grip his. That’s all he needs to know. 

You can see the hurt in his eyes, the way they beg for you to wrap him into your arms and tell him there’s nothing to worry about. “I’m so sorry. All the things you said about me, I…” He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, recalling the fight the two of you had. You brought up moving in together, something of the sort, Jake got scared, he laughed, brushed it off, even though you’ve been meaning to talk about it for months. You mentioned other things, the way he was never serious, but it was all said in anger, you never meant for it to sting him so bad. You loved every part of Jake, the childishness, the way he kept you on your toes, his jokes. He was such a loving boyfriend, but you had to coax him into the serious things at times, slowly, not in a spout of anger. 

You shake your head at his words, squeezing his hand. “ _Jake_.” You pull him out of his head, his eyes meeting yours. They soften at the way you say his name. “I’m the one who should be apologizing. We should have sat down and talked about it, I shouldn’t have snapped at you and made you leave.” He shakes his head, opening his mouth to tell you it’s his fault, but you stop him. “It’s okay.” You assure him, moving closer to him, hand carefully moving to the side of his face, careful not to press into his wounds. You connect your lips with his, his hands grip your waist. You pour everything you’ve wanted to say to him into the kiss, how much you’ve missed him. 

Jake’s eyes have brightened after you pull away, a familiar grin replacing his frown. “Are you gonna kiss it better?” He jokes, leaning into your touch, a suggestive look on his face.

All you can do is laugh and roll your eyes, so glad to have him back with you, even if it was only a few days. “If that’ll make you feel better.” You tease, pressing a small kiss to his lips and one to the bruise on his cheek. You pull back to meet his eyes again, filled with adoration, the sight makes your heart pick up. “What?” You feel the heat rise to your cheeks from the way he’s staring at you. 

“I love you.” Jake has said it before, hundreds of times, you’re sure, each time it has made your legs weak. But the way he’s looking at you now, like you’re everything, makes your heart clench. The words are filled with raw honesty, making your eyes fill with the same adoration to match his. 

“I love you, too.” You reply, the same love sick grin spreading across your lips. You feel giddy, you always do around Jake, he makes you feel like a love sick teenager. 

You press another kiss to his lips, falling into his body as the two of you lean back against the couch. You bury your head into his neck after you pull away, sliding your hands along his chest. Jake thinks he’s finally ready, finally ready to jump in, head first. He wants to give you everything and get exactly the same in return, he knows he can trust you with that. His next words are completely out of nowhere, but still welcome. "Let’s do it. Let’s move in together.“ 


End file.
